Professor Trelawney's Prediction
by PEZ
Summary: Fifth year fic. Harry finds out something new about himself and his mom. Ron's up to something. You know Harry has such bad luck so horrbile things must happen. I'm reposting this under the new chapter system which I still haven't figured out.
1. Default Chapter

PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION   
  


_I forgot the disclaimer in my other posts so here it is. I don't own any of the characters except Brunhilda Bogtrotter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Co.. _

**Chapter 1**

Harry was relieved to be at Number 4 Privet Drive for the summer. After his terrible ordeal at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts, he was happy to have some time away from the magical world....to have some peace. The Dursely's could care less if Harry stayed in his room all summer with the exception of his usual list of chores and that's pretty much what Harry did. He wrote to Hermione, Ron and Sirius only a few times over the summer because any contact with the magical world reminded him of Cedric and he preferred not to dwell on those horrible memories. Harry took his homework much more seriously and studied most of the day every day. 

The first half of the summer passed without incident - until the night before his birthday. Just as the clock was striking midnight, he felt the familiar searing pain across his forehead. He tried to get out of bed but fell to the floor in a heap. Harry could hear Voldemort's high pitched laugh and see the flash of green light as he killed a family of Muggles - a mother, father, and an infant son. Harry could see their terror-stricken faces as they crumpled to the ground. Harry thought he heard Voldemort say in a low voice "Does this remind you of anything, Harry? This is what should have happened to you but I have something much worse in mind." As the pain subsided, Harry slowly got to his feet and tried to remember what had just happened. He knew he needed write to Dumbledore and Sirius at once. 

"Why did this have to happen to them?" he wondered as he rubbed his forehead. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment but as he began to write, the crippling pain in his forehead once again consumed him. This time he saw a young wizard being tortured with the Cruciatus curse. Amidst the pain, he grabbed his quill and scrawled on the paper "two visions....Voldemort.....scar hurts...help......" Harry stayed conscious only long enough to tie the letter to Hedwig's leg and then he collapsed.   
  


As Harry came to, he saw the face of his godfather, Sirius Black, staring worriedly at him. 

"I apparated as soon as I got your owl. Are you all right?" Sirius said. 

"I didn't know who Hedwig would take the letter to, you or Dumbledore. I guess I'm ok." Harry replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Hedwig came to me first and I sent her straight to Dumbledore." 

The Dursley's were staring, horror stricken, from Harry's bedroom doorway at the visage of Sirius Black. "I-I'm going to call the police if you don't leave this instant!" Mr. Dursley boomed. Sirius frowned then raised his wand and placed the full body bind on the three Muggles. 

"If you were any type of decent human beings, you would have checked on your nephew when he was lying here in pain. Instead you left him in here to suffer!" With that, Sirius levitated them into Dudley's room and gagged them to keep them quiet. Sirius returned to Harry and helped him back onto his bed. "Now, do you feel well enough to tell me what happened?" 

"Well, I was asleep and then my scar hurt and I saw Voldemort murdering a family of Muggles - a mom, a dad, and their young son." Harry looked down in pain as he remembered their faces and those of his own mother and father. 

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And?" 

"And then I got up to write you and Dumbledore when my scar hurt again and I saw Voldemort torturing a young wizard. I didn't know if he was ever going to stop so I tried to get a message to someone." Harry wondered if he should tell Sirius about what Voldemort had said. 

Sensing that Harry had something more to say, Sirius asked, "Is there anything else?" 

"It was like Voldemort was doing it to torture me...making me see and feel all these terrible things...all the hate. In the first vision he asked me if it reminded me of anything and said that that's what should have happened to me. But he said he had something worse planned for me." 

Sirius grew pale. "That soulless devil won't touch you, not while I have breath left in me!" With that, he stood up . "We have to get you to Dumbledore; he'll know what to do."   
  


As the two stood on the curb waiting for the knight bus, Harry remembered it was his Birthday. "Some birthday," he murmured. "Sirius, I think Voldemort knew it was my birthday because the visions began right around midnight." 

"Oh, that reminds me." Sirius smiled as he pulled a rumpled package out of his robes. Harry could see that Sirius still had his pajamas on under his robes and grinned. 

"Left in a hurry, I see?" Harry said grinning and pointing at his pajamas which were a dark blue. 

"Yep," Sirius said, not embarrassed in the least. He handed Harry the package. "Happy Birthday!" Sirius said. 

The loud bang from the Knight Bus interrupted them. Sirius quickly pulled his hood over his head so that no one would recognize him and they climbed aboard. The pair took a seat in the back. Harry continued to unwrap the present but the wrapping paper never seemed to end. Sirius looked at Harry mischievously as Harry asked, "What did you do! Is there a present in here or what?" Sirius laughed as he tapped the paper with his wand, "It's never ending wrapping paper. I thought it up when I was in school." 

"Fred and George would love this for their joke shop! Could you show them how to make it?" 

"Oh sure, it's not that hard really." 

The Knight Bus popped again and they were at Diagon Alley. Sirius decided it would be better if he transformed so that no one would recognize him. Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron with his partially unwrapped present and a large black dog. He checked into a room with Tom the innkeeper. "Isn't it a little late to be in Diagon Alley?" Tom asked. Harry lied and said that Dumbledore had given him permission which probably _would _have been true if Harry had had a chance to ask him. Once in their room Sirius and Harry fell asleep, exhausted from the seemingly endless night. The next morning, they were awakened by an owl tapping on the window. Attached to the owl's leg was a letter from Dumbledore telling them to meet him at noon for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and the official letter from Hogwarts. Harry saw his partially opened present lying on the bedside table. He finally finished the job. Inside he found a black wooden box housing a beautiful sapphire orb. Sirius yawned and told Harry that it was a serenity orb. 

"You hold in your hand and think happy thoughts. The more happy thoughts, the brighter the orb glows. Then, whenever you need cheering up you can look into the orb and see all those happy memories. I figured after last year you could use some prepackaged happiness." 

"Thanks." Harry said, staring delightedly at his present. 

Harry decided to get his books and things while he was here in Diagon Alley. Sirius stayed in the room; Harry brought him some breakfast then headed for Gringott's. 

By the time Harry finished shopping it was almost noon. He and "Snuffles" waited downstairs for Dumbledore. Right on schedule the Headmaster appeared. He looked at Harry worriedly. Harry always felt safe when Dumbledore was near. He recounted the evening's events and Dumbledore sat there lost in thoughts for a moment or two. Finally, he said, "Harry, I think you're right about Voldemort wanting to torture you but the question is why. We will discuss this further some place a little less public." Harry's mind wondered to what the Dursley's would do to him when he returned to Privet Drive. He didn't want to go back to that miserable place. As if reading his thoughts, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "I wanted to meet with you primarily to let you know that you may stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer if you wish." Harry's eyes brightened and he readily agreed. Sirius would apparate back to Privet drive gather up Harry's school things and release the Dursley's. Twelve hours trapped on a bed was plenty even for the Dursley's. 

Harry and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts by floo powder, his least favorite way to travel. Harry landed face first on the floor of the Headmaster's office. He stood up and dusted himself off. Harry had always wondered how Dumbledore seemed to know what people were thinking. On cue, Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and asked "Is there something you would like to know before you return to your tower?" 

Harry turned pink, a little ashamed of his thoughts. "How do you always know what people are thinking? You always know when I want to ask something or when something is bothering me." 

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question and I'm glad you finally did. But first, I don't _always_ know what people are thinking. It takes tremendous concentration." Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk. "There are many types of seers, Harry. Some, like Professor Trelawney, have dramatic trance-like visions, while others have more subtle gifts. I've always had a knack for reading people. Some of it is body language but mostly it's a person's eyes. Have you ever heard the saying that the eyes are the portals to the soul?" Harry nodded. "Well, I have the gift of seeing into a person's heart and mind through their eyes. It is very useful when you don't know who your enemies are. These type of seers have a certain distinctness about their _own_ eyes." 

"You mean like the way your's twinkle?" Harry asked. 

"Exactly. Your mother had very unique eyes...such a brilliant shade of green. I'm sure more than one person has told you that you have your mother's eyes." Harry nodded again. 

"Are you saying that my mum was one of these seers?" 

"Yes. She was a very gifted seer." 

"Then how come she didn't know that Peter was the spy?" Harry asked. 

"There are certain ways to disguise one's true nature but it is very difficult. I suspect that Peter had help from Lord Voldemort." 

Harry thought for a minute. "When you said that I had my mums eyes, what did you mean?" 

"Harry, you have many talents that will emerge in time as do your friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. This is one of the reasons....well let's just leave it at that." 

"Professor, do you think that you could teach me to _see_? I mean, if I have the talent for it? I still have a few weeks before the term starts and I've finished all my summer assignments." 

"Very well. I will instruct you as best I can but first I would like you to read the books in the library on Seeing. After that we will set up a time for your lessons." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are taking your studies seriously this year. They will be more important than ever. Good day, Harry." Harry hurried off to Gryffindor tower to unpack. 


	2. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Ch. 2

**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION**   
  


**Chapter 2**   
  


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except maybe my shambles of a plot and those characters that aren't JK Rolwings._   
  


Back at the Burrow Ron and Hermione, who had come to visit, were discussing when to get their books. "What about Wednesday? That way Harry could plan to go with us!" Hermione chirped. 

"Sounds good. I haven't heard much from Harry this summer, you?" Hermione shook her head no. "Mum said I shouldn't bother him..that he needs some time alone." Just then an owl flew through the open window. Ron removed the letter from the owl's leg. "Would you look at that! It's from Harry! He's staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, lucky bugger." 

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore would let us come back to Hogwarts early to keep Harry company? There are several books in the library that I want to look at for next term." The two quickly sent an owl to Dumbledore asking permission. 

As Harry unpacked his things, he came across the photo album Hagrid had given him. He opened it to see his mother smiling back at him. She was so beautiful and Dumbledore was right about her eyes. A fresh wave of hate washed over Harry. "_Voldemort"_ He thought. Harry closed the book and headed straight for the library to get some books on seeing. Harry was on his way back to the common room with an armful of books when Snape came around the corner. "What scheme have you concocted to get special treatment this time, Potter?" 

Harry didn't feel like explaining so he just said. "Dumbledore gave me permission. Why don't you ask him?" 

Snape's eyes narrowed on Harry. "I suggest that you make yourself scarce for the remainder of the summer. The headmaster and faculty have enough to worry about without having to babysit you, Potter." If his lessons with Professor Dumbledore went well, Harry couldn't wait to see what was inside Snape's little pea brain. 

Harry's reading kept him occupied for the remaining three weeks. Hermione and Ron were only allowed to come back a week early and all of them took the opportunity to begin studying for the O.W.L.s. Ron spent an unusually large amount of time in the library. When Hermione and Harry questioned him about it, Ron replied mysteriously that he was "working on something." Finally the day came for all the students to arrive. Harry was excited to see Hagrid bringing the first years across the lake. The sorting went as usual except that Harry noticed a large amount of the first years were sorted into Slytherin. After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of the year speech. "Welcome, welcome! I am happy to see all the new faces as well as all the old ones. The usual rules apply this term. The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to students. No magic in the hallways. Also, this year we will be having unannounced drills for emergency situations. Your house prefects will explain what you are to do. Please welcome our newest faculty member, Professor Brunhilda Bogtrotter." The middle-aged woman stood and nodded to the students. She was a very robust woman with dull brown hair and militaristic look. "She will be teaching Potions class since Professor Severus Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts". All students in the Great Hall gasped at the news. Snape stood up and smiled the first real smile Harry had ever seen. 

"I can't believe Dumbledore finally let him have it!!!" Harry exclaimed. "I wonder if he'll be any nicer now that he has his dream job?" The three looked at each other and in unison shook their heads, "Naaaaaaaaa." 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Professor Dumbledore remarked. "To some students' delight and others' dismay, we will be adding a new class to your schedules - Magical Maladies and the Art of Healing. Madame Pomfrey will being instructing you." 

Hermione was thrilled at this news. "I've always wanted to learn about healing. It could be very useful what with You-know-who back." 

Once Harry got his schedule, he made plans to meet with Dumbledore for his seeing lessons on Tuesday mornings before breakfast. He didn't tell Ron or Hermione about it. What if he was bad at it? Yes, Harry assured himself, there was no sense in telling them until he'd had a little practice. 

Their first day of classes ran smoothly. Divination was first. Everyone left the class feeling groggy because of all the intoxicating fumes. Potions in the cold, damp dungeons revived them. Class was very different without Snape though not necessarily better. Professor Bogtrotter managed her classroom like a military unit. Everything was very regimented. "Anything's better than Snape." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. The professor slapped her pointer down on Ron's desk. "Do not speak unless I have given you permission to do so. Is that clear?" Ron nodded. 

"I couldn't hear you?" 

"Yes Professor." 

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Ron sighed as they walked to lunch. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the last class of the day. Snape was a surprisingly good teacher when he wasn't tormenting his students. He seemed to be taking _this_ class very seriously, so much so that he forgot to harass Harry or Neville even once. This term they would be learning about how to conjure a patronus and about counter-curses, jinxes and superstitions. Magical Maladies was only taught on Tuesdays and Thursdays so Hermione would just have to wait until tomorrow for their first lesson. 

After class, Ron hurried off to the library and even skipped dinner. Hermione was studying as usual. With nothing better to do, Harry went to the common room and sat next to the fire. He gazed dully into the flames. An hour must have passed without Harry even noticing because Hermione came downstairs and poked him in the arm. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I must have dozed off." Harry said as he stood up. 

"But your eyes were wide open?" Hermione puzzled. "Well anyways, I heard George say that the team was meeting on Wednesday afternoon on the quidditch field. I thought you should know." 

"Thanks." Harry yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Hermione." 

Tuesday morning Harry was nervous as he waited in an empty classroom for the Headmaster. He had promised that this would not interfere with his regular classes or quidditch practice. Fred and George were co-captains this year. Harry grinned to himself. How would they ever get any practice in with the twins in charge? Dumbledore walked in, interrupting Harry's musings. 

"Are you ready to begin? I assume you have read the library materials." 

"I finished the last book yesterday." 

"First, I want to warn you Harry. This gift is not to be abused; a person's thoughts and dreams are not to be toyed with. Do you understand?" Harry nodded vehemently. "Very well. You know from your reading that you must maintain eye contact with the person you wish to read. You will not always hear thoughts, Harry. A person's thoughts throughout the day are often so muddled that they are indecipherable. Sometimes you will feel what the person is feeling - their strongest emotion at that point in time - or you may see a flash of a scene or a memory. Luckily, hate is one of the easiest emotions to detect." 

Dumbledore paced the length of the classroom. "In addition to the obvious ways that seeing is beneficial, there are a few _more interesting_ ways. For example, seeing can detect when a person is under the Imperius curse. Their thoughts will seem cloudy and conflicted. Also, those who have something to hide cannot hold a seer's gaze. This is how I knew Tom Riddle was not what he appeared to be all those many years ago." Harry leaned forward on his desk, intrigued. 

"Move your chair to face me, Harry." Harry did as he was instructed. "Seeing does not come easy; it will take many hours of practice before you learn to concentrate and many more before you can make sense of what you are seeing. Now I want you to stare intently into my eyes almost as if you are looking straight through them. Concentrate completely on the person in front of you. Let the rest of the room fade away." Harry tried to concentrate but Dumbledore's eyes were so penetrating that he couldn't maintain eye contact for long. 

"Very good, Harry. The concentration is the hardest part. I want you to practice concentrating on an object or an animal and try to tune out your surroundings. Don't get discouraged." Dumbledore smiled. They practiced for a while longer until the Headmaster finally said, "All right, Harry. That's enough for today. We'll continue this next week." 

Harry went down to breakfast. Hermione was there waiting for him. "Where have you been? And where on earth is Ron?" 

"I was just doing a little extra studying." Harry said as he sat beside her. Ron came bounding up to them. 

"Hey! I'm starved." Ron plopped down at Gryffindor table and started shoveling food in his mouth. Both Harry and Hermione glared at him. "What?" Ron yelled. 

"Oh, I don't know. We could start with where you've been this morning and why you're in such a good mood!" Hermione squealed. 

"'oo me? I wath juth doin' thome readin' in the library." Ron said as he sprayed the table with partially chewed sausage. Hermione screwed up her face in disgust. "Gross!" She said as she turned to Harry who was staring all too intently at his eggs. 

"And what are you doing? You two are acting so weird lately. Studying at six o'clock in the morning? _I _don't even do that. And you, Harry, what could possibly be so interesting about those eggs?" 

Harry snapped out of it. "Uhh....." He looked around nervously. "I thought I saw a bug. He picked up a bit of egg and examined it. "Nope, it was just pepper." Hermione got up in a huff. 

"Honestly. I just don't understand it. Well, you two had better hurry. We have divination in five minutes." 

Ron and Harry just shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast. 


	3. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Ch. 3

**PROFESSOR'S TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION**   
  


**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything - it all belongs to JK Rowling. _   
  


The day passed without incident. Harry found divination more interesting since his reading on seeing. This year they were learning about dream interpretation, the art of the tarot, and seeing into the past rather than the future. Magical Maladies turned out to be fun. Madame Pomfrey paired the class up and they were to take turns infecting each other with various magical diseases and curses and then curing them. They would also be learning how to mend bones which Madame Pomfrey had done for countless Hogwarts' students, including Harry and Neville. 

Harry couldn't wait until quidditch practice tomorrow so he decided to head down to the field after supper to practice since he had no opportunity to practice over the summer. The blissful feeling that Harry always got while flying swept over him as he circled the quidditch field. Ever since he saw Victor Krum perform the Wronskei Feint at the World Cup, Harry desperately wanted to learn how to do it. He hoped he would have time with his new classes and O.W.L.S. at the end of the year. After circling the field a few more times, Harry landed lightly on the ground, hoisted his Firebolt over his shoulder and headed for the common room. As he walked back Harry thought about his lesson with Dumbledore. "Practice concentrating on animals." Harry thought. He decided to head up to the owlery to practice on Hedwig who probably wouldn't be too pleased to be Harry's guinea pig. He reached the top of the stairs and ran headfirst into Ron. 

"Hey!" Harry said, surprised. "What are you doing up here?" 

If Harry looked surprised, Ron was even more so. "Oh...ummm..I was just sending an owl home to my parents...see how they were doing and all....." Ron stared at the ground. "What are _you _doing here?" 

"I thought I would write Sirius and see if there were any new developments." Harry lied. But that actually did sound like a good idea. Maybe he would do that while he was up here. 

"Oh, ok." Ron said "See you back in the common room. How about a game of chess later?" 

"That would be great!" Harry smiled. He, Ron and Hermione hadn't spent much time together since they returned to school and Harry missed them. 

Ron headed downstairs and Hedwig fluttered over to land on Harry's shoulder. "All right old girl, you're going to help me with my homework, ok? I might even bring you something yummy back from the kitchens." The large snowy owl squawked with delight. Harry sat Hedwig down on a perch and situated himself in front of her, staring directly into her shiny black eyes. Harry had to admit this was much easier than staring at Dumbledore. Harry practiced for about an hour and still nothing. He didn't know what to expect but whatever it was, _it _wasn't happening. Harry traveled back to the common room and had an enjoyable game of chess with Ron (even though he lost). That evening Harry had a restless night of sleep. He kept reliving the Triwizard Tournament over and over. All he kept hearing was "_It's your fault Cedric's dead...It's your fault Cedric's dead_" Harry finally awoke with a start. He had to do something to keep his thoughts off last year. Harry remembered the serenity orb Sirius had given him. He reached over the end of his bed into his trunk and pulled out the orb. Harry held it in his hand and thought about the World Cup, his visits with the Weasley's, his first time flying, finding out Sirius was his godfather - all of his happiest moments. The orb began to glow a bright blue. Harry shut the drapes on his bed so that he wouldn't wake anyone up. He leaned back on his pillow looking into the orb and saw scenes of his favorite memories replayed. Harry fell sound asleep having forgotten all about his nightmare. The next morning, Harry awoke feeling refreshed. 

But the day couldn't have gone any slower. When classes were finally over, Harry rushed down to the quidditch field. Fred and George stood in front of the team with solemn faces. 

"This year without the superb guidance Oliver Wood, we are going to have to work harder, practice longer, and HAVE MORE FUN THAN WE EVER HAVE BEFORE!!!! The twins shouted in unison. Everyone applauded. "No more lectures and boring pep talks, but that doesn't mean we won't practice hard. As you all know, we need to choose a new keeper before we can practice so if you have any suggestions as to who might be good for the job, speak now or forever hold your peace." Fred said as he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart. 

"What about Ron? He's pretty good." Harry suggested. 

"Seamus Finnegan might be a good choice." One of the others chimed in. Pretty soon they had a list of prospects. Of course the tryouts were open to everyone (except first years) but they wanted to make sure those on the list tried out. 

Harry rushed to tell Ron the good news but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, Ron came trudging to bed looking very tired indeed. 

"I've been looking for you all night. I've got some great news." Harry whispered excitedly. "Oh yeah?" Ron replied as he crashed onto his bed. 

"The team wants you to try out for Gryffindor keeper." Ron sat bolt upright in his bed. 

"For real?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Wow. Wouldn't that be great if I made the team. Who else is trying out?" 

"No one that's as good as you. You're a shoe-in." Harry grinned. 

"Ron's face fell. I don't know if I will have time to be on the team. The project I'm working on is really involved." 

"So are you ever going to tell me what you are up to?" 

"Nope." Ron said simply. "Not until I'm done. And then I'll _show_ you." 

Harry wondered what he could possibly be doing. "All right. I'm not even going to try. Good night." 

Two weeks passed with no news of Voldemort. The Gryffindor team had been practicing for their first match against Ravenclaw which was on Saturday. Ron had been named Keeper. Classes were getting harder and Harry had had no success yet with his seeing lessons. He had been practicing and practicing with Hedwig but still nothing. Hermione, on the other hand, had discovered that she was particularly gifted in healing. Madame Pomfrey had given her extra assignments because she was advancing so quickly. 

The day of the quidditch game, Harry was nervous as usual. "All right team, let's start this season off right with a victory!!!" Fred and George shouted . The twins were short and to the point but surprisingly inspirational. 

The Ravenclaws were better than anticipated. Their new chasers scored two goals in the first five minutes of the game. Ron was discouraged, this being his first game. "Ron, don't worry about it. Just pretend you are in your backyard playing with us. I know you can do it." Harry patted him on the back and zoomed of in search of the snitch. Ravenclaw was up 50 to 30 and still no sign of the snitch. Harry was hovering above the goal posts and was struck by the mind-numbing pain in his forehead. He grabbed his broomstick with both hands to keep from falling off. He almost forgot he was in the air as he heard Voldemort's icy, high-pitched laugh and saw him feeding a Muggle man to Nagini, his large pet snake. "If I can't kill you, Harry, I will take the next best thing." Voldemort spoke to the Death Eaters surrounding him, his voice full of malice. "Ours plans for Hogwarts have not been abandoned. We will proceed as scheduled." 

Harry screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!" as he fell to the ground with a thud. He awoke on the sidelines with everyone staring at him. Madame Hooch and Dumbledore were hurrying across the field. 

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly. 

"I think so but my ankle hurts really bad." Harry groaned. 

"I can't mend bones yet but I might be able to help with a sprain." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and muttered a few words under her breath. Instantly Harry's ankle felt better - the pain was gone. 

"That was pretty good, Herm." Harry replied rubbing his ankle. Hermione smiled, very pleased with herself. 

Harry stood up with Ron's help. "What happened? Luckily Madame Hooch stopped the game before Cho caught the snitch." 

"Yeah. I need to see Dumbledore." Harry said with a determined look on his face. Just then, the Headmaster walked up. 

"Come to my office all of you." 

"I assume you had another vision, Harry?" Dumbledore said once they entered his office. 

"Yeah, he fed a muggle to his pet snake." Harry said cringing. "He's doing all this to get at me. All these people are dying because of me. I'm the one he wants. Why doesn't he just leave everyone else alone and kill me instead? " Harry's eyes were fixed on the floor. 

"Because he can't, Harry." Dumbledore said a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"That's what he said in my vision. He said if he couldn't kill me, he would take the next best thing. I don't understand?" 

"It was as I feared. Professor Trelawney's Prediction is coming true." Dumbledore sighed. 

"What are you talking about? I thought Professor Trelawney was a fake?" Ron responded. 

"In the past she has had visions that have come true. In fact, she predicted the Dark Lord's downfall at your hands, Harry. It seems all the fame has..." Dumbledore paused. "somewhat inflated her ego and clouded her inner eye so to speak." The Headmaster's beared twitched. 

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I had hoped to postpone telling you this until you were older and better able to handle it." 

Harry gulped. He didn't think he wanted to know what was coming next. 


	4. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Ch. 4

**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDCTION**   
  


_Author's Note: I know this is a little short but a lot is revealed in this chapter. I promised I would get it out quickly so here it is. Please let me know what you think and the only way to do that is to review:) _

**Chapter 4**

Dumbledore sat behind his enormous desk and motioned for Harry, Ron and Hermione to do likewise. "Harry do you remember in your third year when you told me of Professor Trelawney's prophesy that Pettigrew would return to Voldemort?" Harry nodded. " I said that was the second correct prediction that she had made. Well, the first prediction was fourteen years ago when she foretold that you would be the _Dark Lord's ending and beginning, his death and his life._ Voldemort caught wind of this through one of his many spies and vowed to exterminate every Potter in England. We offered Professor Trelawney sanctuary at Hogwarts to protect her from Death Eaters who would try to use her for Voldemort's evil purposes. Part of the prediction came true when the Dark Lord tried to kill you. The rest has remained somewhat of a mystery until now." 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quizzically. 

"I think, Harry , that you and Voldemort are inextricably linked. Through the curse that failed, Voldemort was nearly destroyed and inadvertently passed some of his power to you. When he used your blood to restore his body, he completed the link. Your blood brought him back to life, so to speak. Now a part of you exists in him and a part of him exists in you. Don't you see? One cannot exist without the other. If you die, Voldemort dies and vice versa." Harry sat there dumbfounded. So this was how it was going to be. Voldemort would get him no matter what. 

"Well, why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" Harry said angrily. 

"Harry, nothing is certain. The prophesy is only one way that the future may unfold. So many things determine our destiny that it is impossible to be sure of anything. Until we know more, I think that your friends are in more danger right now." Dumbledore tried to reassure Harry. 

"Y-y-you think he's coming after us?" Ron stuttered and glanced worriedly at Hermione. 

"Hasn't he taken enough from me! First my parents, now my friends. I can't even have a somewhat normal life because I'm worried Voldemort and his minions are around every corner!" 

Harry stood up, his face livid with anger. 

"Please, Harry, don't give in to anger and hatred. Voldemort has taken much from us all. Hatred is what transformed Tom Riddle into Voldemort. Don't let the same thing happen to you." Dumbledore's eyes bored into Harry. Harry finally relaxed a little. "I don't want to be like him. I just don't want him to hurt anybody else because of me." Harry looked sadly at Hermione and Ron. "Maybe you two shouldn't hang around me anymore. That way Voldemort will think we're not friends. 

Ron, trying to lighten the mood, said "Why don't you become really good friends Malfoy and his goons and maybe they'll come after them instead." Harry smiled. 

"You don't think we're going to desert you just because things get tough? We are you friends Harry." Hermione said firmly though her face showed signs of fear. Ron nodded in agreement. "We just have to stick together that's all." 

"If worse comes to worse, we'll just use Harry as a shield since You-know-who can't kill _him_." 

Ron said sarcastically. With that, everyone laughed.   
  


"All right. I suggest you all get some rest. This is quite a lot to absorb in one evening. If any of you need anything please don't hesitate to come see me." Dumbledore said sincerely. The three left his office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore rested his head in his hands and sighed, "Such a heavy burden for someone so young." 

Harry figured he would go to the owlery and write to Sirius about what was happening. He might even get some practice in with Hedwig while he was there. The concentration exercises helped clear his mind. 

"I think I'm going to write Sirius and just think for a while, ok?" Hermione and Ron nodded and continued on their way. 

Once there Harry sent the letter and sat with Hedwig for a while. "If I learn how to see, then maybe I can protect Ron and Hermione from anyone who tries to harm them." Harry thought. He was more determined that ever to learn to use his gift. 

Sunday and Monday came and went. Harry was looking forward to his lesson so he got there extra early to practice. 

"There you are, Harry. How are you this morning?" Dumbledore greeted. 

"Ok, I guess." Harry replied. They sat down and immediately began the lesson. If someone had walked by the classroom, they would have thought the headmaster and one of his students were having a staring contest. After about fifteen minutes, Harry started to feel a little strange. Dumbledore noticed that Harry's eyes had changed an even more vivid green, as if they were glowing. 

"It would be nice to have a tall mug of butter beer right now." 

"Yeah, that does sound good." Harry replied. 

"But I didn't say anything, Harry." Dumbledore smiled. 

Realization struck Harry. "You mean I heard you _think_ that?" 

"Indeed." 

"Wow! That was weird. It was like we were connected for a second by some force. But I thought that I wouldn't be able to understand what I was seeing or _hearing_, in this case, yet ?" Harry rambled on excitedly. 

"I was giving you a little help by concentrating on one thought." Dumbledore said. "Let's stop here for today. You have learned a lot in a short period of time. Well done, Harry." 

Harry bounded off to breakfast to finally tell his friends. Ron and Hermione were just entering the Great Hall when Harry arrived. 


	5. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Ch. 5

**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION**

**Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of its characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Please read and review!!!!!_

Harry sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table. "Hey! I think I've found a way to protect you guys from Voldemort and his Death Eaters." 

"Really, how?" Ron said excitedly. Hermione shifted her attention from the library book she was reading to Harry. 

Harry blurted it out all at once. "Well, Professor Dumbledore said my mum was a seer. You know, she could see into a person's mind. So he has been teaching me in the mornings before breakfast. If I learn how to _see, _then I would be able to tell if anyone was trying to hurt you. Isn't that great?" 

"Harry that is wonderful! Could you read my mind right now?" Hermione squealed in delight. 

"Well, today was the first time I've ever done it but I can try. All right, think about one thing, like an object or a person ." Harry said as he gazed into Hermione's eyes. He had never noticed how pretty her eyes were. He shook his head "_Concentrate, Harry_." He thought. 

After a minute or two, Harry's eyes seemed to glow and he saw a flash of orange fur. "Were you thinking about Crookshanks?" 

"Wow!" said Hermione. "That was amazing. Your eyes looked really strange." 

Ron was sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "That is so cool!" After the initial excitement, he three continued to eat their breakfast. "Oh, Did you hear that the Ravenclaw game was rescheduled for Thursday?" 

"Great! I'll be ready for them this time." Harry said determinedly . 

"Yeah, if You-Know-Who doesn't interfere." Ron said. 

Harry changed the subject. "I can't wait for the Halloween feast this weekend! I wonder if Hagrid has been growing those giant pumpkins of his. Let's go see him after class." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. 

Divination and Potions were tolerable. And Defense Against the Dark Arts looked promising. 

"Today we will be discussing superstitions. Potter!" Harry jumped at the sound of his name. "Why would we be discussing superstitions in this class?" Snape barked. 

"Ummm....I don't know." Harry muttered. The entire class, even Hermione, stared back at Professor Snape blankly. 

"I see I've found something that even the famous Harry Potter and our _model_ student, Miss Granger don't know. Ten points from Gryffindor." Hermione blushed furiously as she thumbed through her book for the answer. Malfoy sneered at them. "You will not find the answer in there. Close your books everyone." Snape paced the classroom. 

"Most dark wizards are highly superstitious. Therefore it is very useful to have a knowledge of superstitions so that you may use their fear against them. Superstitions only have power if you believe in them; the more you believe the more powerful they become. Mr. Malfoy, could you please name one of the more common superstitions?" 

"Friday the 13th is believed to be an unlucky day." He replied smugly. 

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." 

"Everybody knows that." Harry whispered. Before Snape got a chance to take any more points from Gryffindor, a loud voice, as if being broadcast over an intercom, boomed throughout the school. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY DRILL, PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR ASSIGNED PLACES. DO NOT PANIC. THIS IS ONLY A TEST." 

The class stood up and walked swiftly out of the class. "I guess Professor Dumbledore wants to be prepared if You-Know-Who attacks the school." Ron whispered "Why else would we be having these drills?" First through fourth year students were ordered to congregate with Professor Sprout inside the Great Hall since it was the safest room in Hogwarts. Fifth, sixth and seventh year students were to meet on the front steps of the castle. 

"This doesn't seem like the safest place to me." Harry said. 

"Well done, all of you. Should there be an attack on the school, I would like to enlist the help of the older students. If any of you have any objections to this please speak now. Seventh years will be the front line along with the teachers, then sixth, fifth, etc." Dumbledore said seriously. 

No one spoke up, though everyone was glancing around nervously. 

" I don't know what he expects us to do if Death Eaters and Dementors storm the castle. I don't think I'm prepared for that." Ron stated simply. 

"That's why we should be studying harder. Constant vigilance!!!" Hermione lectured. Usually the boys would roll their eyes and ignore her, but they seemed to think she was right this time. It was all a little too real now with Voldemort on a killing spree. 

The game on Thursday afternoon was a quick one. Harry was eager to avoid a repeat of the last game so he searched quickly for the Golden Snitch. He spied it hovering near Madame Hooch and zoomed off before Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker, even noticed. He caught the snitch ten minutes into the game. Ron, who seemed less nervous, also performed better having blocked two goal attempts. 

After the game, everyone went back to the common room to celebrate. Fred and George returned from the kitchens with armfuls of goodies for everyone. Harry grabbed a little food and carried it with him to the owlery. Ron watched him as he snuck quietly out portrait door. Harry was eager to practice his seeing. "I wonder what owls think about." He pondered. Hedwig was nowhere to be found. She must still be delivering the letter to Sirius. He became a little worried. If she wasn't back by the end of the weekend, he would go to Dumbledore. Just then a large tawny owl Harry had never seen before fluttered in and landed on the perch in front of him. The owl was beautiful with an auburn tint to its feathers and flecks of brown scattered across its ivory face. 

"Well it looks like you're my next victim since Hedwig isn't here." Harry said as he gave the owl a bit of bread. 

An indeterminate amount of time passed before it finally happened. Harry caught flashes of scenes that he couldn't make sense of. He saw flashes of their quidditch game and of potions class, of himself and Hermione . Then he heard something that startled him so much he almost fell out of his chair. "I wonder if he knows it's me." 

Harry stared at the owl; its markings looked familiar somehow. "Why would an owl be thinking about quidditch and classes?" Harry wondered. 

"Ron? Is that you?" If someone had been eavesdropping right then, they would've thought he was crazy. "That's ridiculous. What am I saying." Harry began to walk back down to Gryffindor Tower. He heard the flutter of wings behind him and turned to see Ron standing there. "It _was_ you!!!!" 

"So what do you think? I wanted to know what you were doing so I flew up here to see" Ron was very impressed with himself. 

"How? I mean, when?" Harry stammered. "So this is what you have been _working on_? Ron, this is great!" 

"I wrote to Sirius over the summer and he has been giving me pointers. You know Sirius, he'll do anything to help someone break the rules. I've been working on it nonstop since then." 

"What made you decide to try it? I mean, it _is_ kind of dangerous." 

"Well, I was tired of being so ordinary. All my brothers have done great things except me." Ron looked at the floor. "And you're famous and Hermione's so smart. I just wanted something that made me different." 

"Ron, you were never ordinary. Know what? Now you can do fly-bys on Malfoy and his lackeys." 

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of dive-bombing Snape." Ron grinned mischievously. 

"Perfect!" 

" I can't believe you broke the rules!!! Especially with all that could go wrong!" Hermione lectured when Ron told her the news. 

"Nothing _did _go wrong so that point is moot." Ron said confidently. 

"All right, enough of the bickering, let's go see Hagrid." Harry said trying to avoid an argument. 

The sun had already set so the three gathered together under Harry's invisibility cloak and headed down to Hagrid's hut. Dumbledore probably wouldn't approve of them being out after dark since Voldemort was after them. Hagrid was taking his boots off outside the front door when they revealed themselves. 

"Oooh! Yeh scared me! Don' go sneaking up on people like tha'." Hagrid said as he washed his hands in the water barrel underneath the cabin window. "Jus' been checking out the Forest. Heard some rumors from the Centaurs that somethin's been lurking 'round that shouldn' be. " Fang bounded over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave them a nice slimy tongue bath. 

"How's school goin'? Saw th' game, great playing both of ye." Hagrid said mussing up Ron's hair. Harry's, of course, was already messy so Hagrid didn't even bother. 

"Thanks" Ron said, his face blushing deep red. 

"Got a new beastie for class. Wan' to see?" Care of Magical creatures had been unremarkable so far this term. 

Hermione perked up. "What is it?" 

"A Quetzalcoatl" Hagrid said as he led them out to the cage. "It's a feathered serpent that is an indicator for the forces of good and evil. May look nasty, but it's a very delicate creature. Has to have jus' the right conditions." 

"I've heard of those. If the forces become unbalanced in favor of evil, the serpent loses its plumage and will die." Hermione regurgitated the information from her textbooks. 

The serpent was beautiful with shimmering rainbow feathers and piercing violet eyes. 

Ron looked around Hagrid's back yard "So, did you grow any _monster_ sized pumpkins for the Halloween feast this year? You're coming, right?" 

"Yeah. Took 'em up there this afternoon. Even bigger n' las year. I might be a little late for th' feast. Got some patrollin' to do in the Forest." 

"Oh do be careful, Hagrid." Hermione said. 

"Don' you worry 'bout me." Hagrid smiled underneath the thick mass of hair that was his beard. 

The next few days passed slowly. Charms on Friday was interesting. They were learning a difficult new spell - how to conceal yourself from your enemies. Professor Flitwick was showing the class the wand movement and saying in his squeaky voice "_abscondra obscurus, _make the '_ond_' nice and long. The spell only lasts long enough for you to retreat to a safe distance so be prepared to move quickly." By the end of class no one had even come close. 

The day for the Halloween feast finally arrived. Everyone was chatting merrily in the Great Hall amidst all the spectacular decorations. 

"Have you seen Hagrid yet? I wanted to tell him how beautiful the pumpkins were." Hermione inquired. 

"Not yet. I guess he got caught up." Harry said as he stuffed a pumpkin pasty in his mouth. 

Professor Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Happy Halloween everyone! I trust that you all are enjoying yourselves." Applause came from students. "Those of you who are planning on staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays please notify the head of your house by the end of next week." Harry, of course, planned to stay. 

Without warning Harry collapsed to the floor grasping his scar. Hermione and Ron gathered around him to see what was wrong. "NOOOOO! NOT HAGRID!!!" Harry screamed and ran out of the Great Hall towards the Forbidden Forest. Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore rushed after him. Harry, his wand drawn, headed into the Forest paying no heed to the thorns and branches that were scratching his face and arms. "I never thought he would come after Hagrid." Harry cried. He saw something large coming towards him and realized that it was Firenze and Blaze dragging Hagrid, unconscious, behind them. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." Tears mixed with sweat streamed down Harry's face. Fang was howling miserably by his master's side. 

"We must get him out of here immediately." Firenze said 

Harry had never tried to levitate something quite as large as Hagrid but he had to try. "_Wingardium leviosa!_" he shouted. Amazingly, Hagrid hovered a foot off the ground. Harry set off at a run towards the castle with Hagrid in tow. He met Dumbledore and the others on the way. Dumbledore took over the task of carrying Hagrid. 

"Harry, what happened to him?" He had never seen Dumbledore look so upset. 

Harry was gasping for breath. "Voldemort's snake, Nagini.... it bit him..... it's poisonous.... H-He was just standing there over Hagrid laughing." He paused. "Is he going to die?" 

"I don't know, Harry. The poison has already begun to take effect. We must get him to Poppy immediately." 

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore waited outside the hospital ward for news. Madame Pompfrey opened the door, her face looking grave. "His condition is still uncertain but I think it may help if he knows his friends are here." She had to conjure a king-size bed large enough to hold the half-giant. 

"I always thought of Hagrid as being invincible." Harry said, tears glistening in his eyes. 

Hermione reached over and placed her hand on Hagrid's. "You've just got to get better. We all need you." 

"It's all because of me and that fiend Voldemort." Harry said bitterly, his hatred growing with every vile act the Dark Lord committed. 

Without warning all the windows in the ward exploded. 

_Author's Note: Sorry about the abrupt ending but I had to stop somewhere. Why did the window's explode? Will Hagrid recover? Find out in the next installment. FYI , there is actually a creature called a Quetzalcoatl in Mexican mythology. I didn't just make up that bizarre name. I am desperately pleading for you to review this chapter. As always, suggestions are welcome but no flames. I had a hard time with this chapter so it may not be my best. Let me know what you think, please????_


	6. Professor Trelawney's Prediction Ch. 6

**PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION**   
  


**Chapter 6**   
  


_Author's Note: I want to thank Adelina Holmes for the input she has given me on this story. It has been a tremendous help. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got some wonderful feedback. As always, I don't own any of the characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. _ _Please R/R.. I live for reviews! Suggestions are always welcome. This chapter may not be my best but don't give up on me!!!!_

Everyone in the room covered their heads as glass rained down on them. They all glanced around, waiting for something else to happen. Harry had turned beet red and was avoiding looking anyone in the eye. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I was just so mad that Voldemort hurt Hagrid. I couldn't control it." Harry wanted to run away as fast a his legs could carry him but something rooted him to the spot. 

"It's all right, Harry." Dumbledore said. "We all feel the same way." His eyes flashed with a fury Harry had never seen before. "But you must learn to control your power; it can be a dangerous thing if not channeled properly." 

Hagrid had been treated with Phoenix tears. Madame Pomfrey kept some in stock in the ward. "The Phoenix tears prevented any further damage from the poison but I'm afraid it will take some time for him to recover fully." 

"So he _will_ get better?" Hermione said hopefully. 

"Yes, in time." Madame Pomfrey smiled. 

The entire school was up in arms about the attack on the gamekeeper. The Headmaster called a special meeting and notified the students that security would be tightened. The teachers were to patrol the grounds after dark and no student was to wander the school alone. 

Hedwig finally returned from her mission on Sunday evening. Ron and Hermione gathered around Harry to read the letter attached to her leg. Harry unrolled the parchment to find it was blank except for five words "_You know what to do." _scrawled in Sirius' messy handwriting. Harry looked puzzled for a moment and then it dawned on him. "It's like the Marauder's Map!" He said as he pulled out his wand and tapped the paper. Words began to appear. 

_Harry, _

_ I couldn't risk this letter falling into the wrong hands and I knew you would figure it out. Sorry it has taken me so long to write but Remus and I've been busy summoning together all the old Aurors. I don't know what to say about the prophesy except that we will find some way around it. I promise you that. I'll return to Hogwarts before Christmas. Please be careful until then and look out for Ron and Hermione. _

_ Sirius_

Harry was relieved to hear that Sirius was safe. If his friends were in danger then Sirius would be also. "At least he's in hiding." Harry thought. 

The weeks before the winter holidays passed quickly. The three visited Hagrid every day. A week after his attack, Hagrid finally awoke. Harry, Ron, Hermione, & Dumbledore were gathered around his bedside smiling. Cards and candy from students wishing him well were piled high on the adjacent table. His voice was weak and barely audible. "Wha' happened?" 

"You were attacked by Voldemort and his pet snake in the Forbidden Forest." Harry said. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If you weren't my friend Voldemort would have left you alone." 

"Don' talk crazy, 'Arry. He don't care who he hurts. The man is bloodthirsty, plain an' simple." Harry was relieved that Hagrid was taking his encounter with the Dark Lord so well. 

"You've got to get better real soon. We need our Care of Magical Creatures Professor back." Hermione said. 

"Has someone been takin' care of Fang and the rest o' the animals?" Hagrid said as he tried to sit up and failed. 

Ron piped up. "Don't worry about that. We've got it covered. You just get well." 

Hagrid smiled. 

"Enough visiting for the day. He needs his rest." Everyone complied with Madame Pomfrey's order, not that they had a choice in the matter. 

The attack on Hagrid had a strong effect on Harry. He was studying constantly, as if possessed, and was sleeping only a few hours a night. He had improved his seeing tremendously. Now it only took him a few seconds of eye contact to read someone. Harry had also mastered the difficult spell they were working on in charms class while the rest of the students still had a lot of work to do. 

"Let's practice_ abscondra obscurus_ after lunch." Harry said as they ate their meal. "If Voldemort attacks and I'm not around, I want you to be able to get away." 

"Harry you've got to slow down." Hermione said worriedly. "You look terrible." Hermione and Ron had been studying more than usual but not as much as Harry. They had both noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the ashen color of his skin. 

"Do you think Voldemort ever stops? No! He's always got something planned. We have to be prepared because I'm not going to lose anybody else." Harry stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

"You're not our protector, you know." Ron muttered after Harry. 

As Harry made his way toward the door, Malfoy, Crabbe, & Goyle blocked his way. 

"What's wrong, Potty? Worried about who's next? That big, dumb oaf got what he deserved and so will everyone else who's not on the right side." Something inside Harry snapped. The three Slytherins were knocked off their feet as if they had been punched hard in the stomach. "Don't come near me or my friends." Harry warned and the look in his eyes told Malfoy he meant it. 

"Potter!!! Attacking students? We'll have none of that. Detention and fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape smiled, having caught Harry doing something wrong. 

Harry turned defiantly toward Snape and gave him such an icy glare that the potions master had to turn away. Snape shivered. _Where had he seen that look before?_ Harry left the Great Hall and leaned against the outside wall, staring up at the sky and breathing heavily. 

"I've got to get control. This can't keep happening every time I lose my temper." He chastised himself. 

Ron and Hermione met him outside. "That was classic!" Ron said. "The look on Malfoy's face. Sorry about the detention, though. I'll get him back; wait here." He winked at Harry and rushed off. 

"I'm not worried about the detention." He said looking at Hermione. "Hopefully it will give me a little time alone with Snape. He's hiding something, I know it." 

Malfoy finished his lunch and walked outside. He looked up and squinted his eyes at the sun which shone brightly for a brisk winter day. Just then, a large owl swooped down and released the load it had clutched in its claws. It hit its mark. Malfoy was doused with a thick orange liquid and began hiccoughing uncontrollably. He reached for his wand to curse the bird but couldn't get a word out. 

Harry and Hermione were rolling on the floor laughing. Ron reappeared with the biggest grin spread across his face. "Borrowed a little something from Fred and George. Come on, before Snape finds a way to pin this on us." The three rushed off. 

Finally, the first day of the holidays was upon them. Hermione and Ron had decided to stay with Harry. The three played exploding snap and chess all morning; they had finally convinced Harry to take a little break. Their afternoon was filled with practice for O.W.L.s. 

That evening, Harry was the last one in the common room. He was up late studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. As he picked up his books and headed upstairs, he met a Gryffindor first year who was also staying at school for the holidays. She was a petite girl with pale skin and long blond braids framing her face. 

"I think you're going the wrong way. The girls' dormitory is over there." Harry pointed to the other set of stairs and smiled. He sensed something strange about her but couldn't place it. The girl raised her wand but Harry responded quickly "_Expelliarmus!_" He said as the girl's wand flew out of her hand. He conjured ropes around her until he could summon Dumbledore. The Headmaster arrived and examined the girl who was struggling to get free. "It looks like your lessons have paid off, Harry. This girl is indeed under the Imperius curse. I'm glad you were there to prevent any _mishap_, but you do look like you need some sleep. The holidays are for resting. I'll take it from here. I think it best not to worry your friend, Ron, about tonight's events." Harry nodded. 

"Who can rest with Voldemort trying to kill my friends?" He mumbled as he trudged up the stairs for another sleepless night. 

Meanwhile, Voldemort and his loyal supporters were meeting to discuss his plans. "Lucius!" Hissed the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, bowing to the skeletal figure standing before him. " I trust you have instructed you son on what he is to do?" 

"Yes my lord." He replied. 

"Good. The seeds of hatred I've planted in the Potter boy continue to grow. He may well become a powerful ally."   
  


_You didn't really think I would let Hagrid die, did you? Please read and review!!!!! _


End file.
